1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method for operating a nonvolatile memory, and more particularly to a method for programming a nonvolatile memory of a radio frequency identification (RFID) tag.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bar codes are commonly used in goods management nowadays. However, bar codes are functionless unless working along with a scan equipment. Besides, identification information, such as names, sources or purchase dates of goods can be only read by scanning the attached codes in a very short distance. If there is a tag with an antenna on the goods, it becomes very convenient to trace the goods. An RFID tag system transmits identification data in form of wireless electromagnetic waves such that the manager can manage goods in a wireless way. The RFID system is composed of a number of RFID tags and readers. Each RFID tag includes an antenna and a nonvolatile memory for storing the identification data. Each RFID tag performs data transmission with a reader via the antenna in a wireless way and performs a programming operation on the nonvolatile memory according to the received data.
However, for the conventional RFID tag, one bit of identification data (0/1) is written and then sequentially performing a verification procedure. That is, the control circuit of the RFID tag has to boost its operational voltage to write the identification data into the nonvolatile memory first. Then, the control circuit lowers down the operational voltage to read out the identification data written into the nonvolatile memory just now, and then transmits the read identification data to the reader via an antenna for verification. In this way, the operation of boosting and decreasing the operational voltage has to be repeatedly performed by 128 times for writing 128 bits of identification data into the nonvolatile memory. The conventional data program process of RFID tag wastes much time and electrical power and may result in a serious issue of current insufficiency while data programming.